wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Pani Jeziora (NPC)
Pani Jeziora – nieznana z imienia, spotykana w rozdziale IV gry komputerowej "Wiedźmin", bogini czczona przez lud wsi Odmęty i niektórych tutejszych vodyanoi, błędnie utożsamiana z Nimue. Historia W zamierzchłych czasach Pani Jeziora miała na usługach zastępy rycerzy w lśniących zbrojach, jednak wszyscy wyginęli lub znikneli na skutek swoich wypraw, przez co stała się osobą niesamowicie samotną, mimo, iż cieszyła się szeregiem oddanych bezgranicznie i szczerze wyznawców wśród wieśniaków odmęckich. Na brzegu po drugiej stronie rzeki postawiono wielki pomnik Pani Jeziora, niedaleko którego mieszkał małomówny Król Rybak, który stanowił dla niej swoistą alternatywę rycerza - dostarczał jej m. in. pożywienie w postaci ryb. Szczerze współczuła mu, gdyż zestarzał się on bardzo i cierpiał na choroby, zaś lokalnego mędrca - pustelnika - uważała za okropnego nudziarza z powodu jego niczym nie pohamowanej żądzy gromadzenia wiedzy. Mimo, iż była boginią, niczym nie różniła się właściwie od przeciętnej kobiety; brakowało jej zwłaszcza bliskiego męskiego towarzystwa; gardziła wyszukanymi i mdłymi poetyckimi porównaniami stosowanymi do podkreślenia jej urody, gdyż - o czym nikt nie wiedział - pod maską refleksyjnej, rozumnej i trzeźwo patrzącej na świat istoty skrywała iście rubaszną i sarkastyczną naturę. Od pewnego czasu popadła jednak w przygnębienie, kiedy ryboludzcy renegaci zaczęli oddawac cześc krwiożerczemu bóstwu Dagonowi, zaś przybycie kupca z Koviru - Juliana - i rozpoczęcie przezeń serii rabunkowych połowów doprowadziło do rozzłoszczenia wielu vodyanoi - także tych wyznających Panią Jeziora - którzy w rezultacie zaczęli napadac na rybaków, kalecząc ich i zabijając. Posiadała miecz srebrny Aerondight oczekujący na ostatniego rycerza Pani Jeziora. Utrzymywała szerokie kontakty z wieloma innymi istotami, np. z okoliczną najadą oraz z syrenką Sh'eenaz, dzięki której poznała bardzo wiele informacji o Geralcie z Rivii, w tym historię jego udziału w powstrzymaniu księcia Aglovala przed rozpętaniem wojny z morskimi stworzeniami. Wiedziała też co nieco o nie do końca prawdziwych balladach Jaskra... Potrafiła nieraz przewidywac przyszłośc. Rola w grze Pani Jeziora występuje tylko w rozdziale IV, przechadzając się całymi dniami i nocami po Wyspie Rybitw. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu - ku zaskoczeniu Geralta - rozpoznaje go, po czym wyjaśnia, że zna jego imię z opowiadań Sheenazz, a nie z niezbyt rzetelnych ballad Jaskra. Jest stale zawiedziona, gdyż uważa, że Geralt nie wykazuje takiej bystrości, jak z opowiadań Sheenazz. Mówi to np. po tym, kiedy Geralt wysnuwa wnioski, iż w Odmętach również jest spokojnie. Od Pani Jeziora może się dowiedzieć streszczenia aktualnych niespokojnych wydarzeń w Odmętach. Poleca mu pogadać na te tematy z nieformalnymi przywódcami konfliktu - Julianem i ryboludzkim kapłanem. Zamiast jednak zakończyć zadanie po stronie któregoś z nich, można wybrać trzecie rozwiązanie polegające na kompromisie między nimi - trzeba o tym zakomunikować Pani Jeziora ("Nie o rację tu chodzi, lecz o pogodzenie zwaśnionych ras"), która w rezultacie nakaże bohaterowi dostarczenie jej dwóch przedmiotów - po jednym od każdego z przywódców - mających symbolizować zawarcie pokoju, polecając szukanie wskazówek na swoim pomniku. Te przedmioty to złota bransoleta (vodyanoi) i alabastrowa figurka (ludzie). Po ich podarowaniu Pani Jeziora wręczy Geraltowi rubin ze swoją kropelką krwi, który trzeba będzie złożyc w ofierze na ołtarzu Dagona w celu zwabienia go na pojedynek. Po zabiciu bóstwa wdzięczna Pani Jeziora przywróci Geraltowi cześć pamięci - gracz zyska jeden srebrny talent do rozdzielenia w drzewku umiejętności. W misji "Ścieżki przeznaczenia" wyjawi Geraltowi swój ponury sen dotyczący pewnego wiedźmina, lecz nie będzie pewna, czy chodzi o zatrzymałego się niedawno w Odmętach Berengara czy o Geralta z Rivii. Wiedźmin ze snu miał kroczyć ścieżką pełną mroku i bólu. Po niezbyt przyjemnej rozmowie ze zgorzkniałym Berengarem nie wierzącym w przeznaczenie zadaniu "W pełnym słońcu" jest jedną z potencjalnych osób, do których należy się zwrócić z prośbą o radę w celu odczarowania południcy Aliny. Po pokazaniu lusterka Nehaleni Alinie jest z kolei jedną z trzech (obok Abigail i guślarki, do której trzeba się zwrócić z prośbą o kolejną radę, jednak znacznie szybciej będzie porozmawiać z Jaskrem i guślarką, gdyż dostanie się do Pani Jeziora zajmuje z wioski do wyspy dużo czasu. W zadaniu "Tożsamość", kiedy Geralt spyta się jej o to, czy potrafi przywołać mu jego straconą w niejasnych okolicznościach pamięć, ta zapyta go, czy wierzy w przeznaczenie, a odpowiedzi wpłyną na rozwój zadania (poniżej przedstawiono odpowiedzi Pani Jeziora): * Wierzę: Odpowiadając na moje pytanie, odpowiedziałeś również na swoje. Wbrew temu, co twierdzą prości ludzie, nie jestem panią Losu. Widziałam twoją przyszłość i twoją przeszłość, ale nie wolno mi o nich mówić. Dam ci zatem radę. Jeśli wierzysz, że twój los jest przypieczętowany, zachowaj nadzieję i pozostań sobą. Nawet jeśli nie znasz samego siebie, a nieprzeniknione siły miotają tobą jak liściem na wietrze, warto pozostać przyzwoitym człowiekiem. * Sam kształtuję swój los: Zdajesz sobie sprawę z wagi swoich słów. Odrzucając wpływ Przeznaczenia decydujesz, że jesteś odpowiedzialny za wszystkie uczynki i wybory. Te dobre i te złe. Masz silną osobowość. Wiem, że kiedyś odzyskasz swoją tożsamość. Skoro sam chcesz wykuwać swój los, nie będę ci udzielała żadnych rad. Wiedz jednak, że masz moje błogosławieństwo i moją przychylność. * Wierzę w coś więcej: Jesteś tajemniczy i pewny siebie. Masz szansę odzyskać tożsamość i osiągnąć swój cel. Jeśli unikasz odpowiedzi, pozostawmy tę sprawę. Nie jestem wszechwiedząca, być może owo "coś więcej" jest ważniejsze niż prosty wybór między Przeznaczeniem i wolną wolą. Kiedy Geralt spyta Panią Jeziora o los zastępów rycerzy służących jej czci, Pani Jeziora oznajmi mu, że przepadli bezpowrotnie w następujących okolicznościach: Wszystko przez legendę o Świętym Graalu. Moi dzielni rycerze, nie wiedzieć czemu, w pewnym momencie zjawiali się u mnie i oświadczali, że muszą wyruszyć w arcyważną misję. Twierdzili, że ich przeznaczeniem jest odnaleźć Świętego Graala. Widzisz, Geralt, problem w tym, że nie jestem wszechmocna, z przeznaczeniem nie wygram. Wszystkie moje próby wskazania nieszczęśnikom właściwej drogi spełzły na niczym. Domyślam się, że Graal nadal nie został odnaleziony., po czym skieruje wiedźmina do pustelnika w celu poszerzenia wiedzy na temat Graala i ostrzeże, że próba oznajmienia jej pragnienia wyruszenia po święty Graal nie wywoła jej aprobaty. Rozmowa z pustelnikiem naświetli wiedźminowi wiele spraw nie tylko o samym zagadnieniu, ale też i o samej Pani Jeziora, szczególnie dowie się o jej samotności. Po nawiązaniu tego dialogu Geralt może udać się do Pani Jeziora i oświadczyć: ''Pani! Przybywam, by ci oświadczyć, że doznałem olśnienia i wyruszam z arcyważną..., co lekko podrażni Panią Jeziora, lecz dalszy przebieg rozmowy zależy od wyboru opcji dialogowej:'' * Żartowałem. Odbyłem pouczającą rozmowę z pustelnikiem i zrozumiałem parę spraw...: Geralt zapewni Panią, że już niedługo będzie musiał opuścić Odmęty, lecz przedtem zaproponuje jej ulżenie w jej żalu i samotności, przez co ona poprosi, by nie traktował jej jak bogini, gdyż ma wystarczająco wielu wyznawców, a zamiast tego chciałaby, aby ktoś, kto nie jest prostym człowiekiem, mógł ją bardziej zrozumieć, po czym... udostępni Geraltowi pole do manewru, tzn. zachęci go do skomplementowania jej urody; ten początkowo dość niezręcznie będzie próbował ją uwieść frazami "Pani, twa mądrość ustępuje tylko twej dobroci..." oraz "Pani, twe oczy lśniące niczym gwiazdy w granacie wieczornego nieba...", lecz dopiero słowa "Masz najlepszy tyłek w Temerii" wywoła w niej szczerą radość i politowanie dla pochwał dawnych rycerzy wychwalających wprawdzie przymioty jej duszy, lecz wzrokiem będących gdzie indziej; następstwem tego będzie współżycie z Panią Jeziora, które zaowocuje dodaniem do dziennika jej karty seksu; po nawiązaniu tej relacji Geralt może nierozważnie spytać ją, dlaczego wybrała Króla Rybaka, na co ta odpowie wywodem, iż znów Sheenazz najwyraźniej się pomyliła w kwestii wiedźmińskiej bystrości, iż uważa się za wyjątkowego z powodu seksu z nią, po czym całość zakończy się niewinnym wbrew pozorom dowcipem, że wiedźmin niezbyt ją zadowolił podczas stosunku * ...arcyważną misją. Odnajdę święty kielich i przyniosę Królowi Rybakowi. Zostanie uzdrowiony, a wraz z nim cała kraina...: ta opcja nie przynosi żadnych korzyści, a jedynie pobłażliwe dla idealizmu bohatera drwiny w rodzaju pasowania go na rycerza sir Palanta oraz przyniesienia jej kolejnego kielicha do kolekcji; zawiedziony Geralt będzie mógł później przyznać rację Pani, wyznając jej, że pomylił się w tej kwestii, ponieważ jako wiedźmin, a nie rycerz, nie nadaje się na poszukiwacza świętych relikwii. Od Pani Jeziora można się również dowiedzieć, że przyjazny kapłan vodyanoi zwykle przebywa przy ołtarzu koło jej pomnika, jeżeli nie jest w danej chwili przeganiany przez wyznawców Dagona. Geralt może w każdej chwili usłyszeć od Pani Jeziora podsumowanie swoich własnych działań po wykonaniu zadań głównych. Po zakończeniu zadań "Kręgi na wodzie" i "W pełnym słońcu" Król Rybak przekaże Geraltowi wiadomość (oczywiście, na swój sposób), iż Pani Jeziora pragnie się spotkac z Geraltem. Nastąpi wówczas ostatnie spotkanie Geralta z Panią Jeziora: kiedy wiedźmin powie jej, że najwyraźniej był potrzebny w Odmętach, ta postanowi wręczyć mu dar w celu umożliwienia mu wypełnienia przeznaczenia. Wówczas zostanie uruchomiona sekwencja filmowa, w której Pani Jeziora pasuje Geralta na swego rycerza, i odda mu srebrny miecz Aerondight, po czym zniknie zapewniając go, że z pomocą ostrza zakończy misję. W epilogu rezolutna dziewczynka w bezpiecznym domu informuje wiedźmina, iż Pani Jeziora jest zainteresowana tym, jak się sprawuje nowy miecz. Nie ma jednak żadnych konsekwencji tego, iż wiedźmin w jakichś okolicznościach pozbędzie się Aerondightu. Dane z dziennika Na wysepce spotkałem niezwykłą istotę, która nazywana jest Panią Jeziora. To nimfa lub boginka. Zarówno mieszkańcy okolicznych wsi, jak i podwodne potwory oddają jej boską cześć. Pani mianowała mnie swoim czempionem i podarowała mi srebrny miecz. Tym samym zostałem zaliczony w poczet wielu szlachetnych rycerzy, którzy służyli jej na przestrzeni wieków. Według przepowiedni Pani podarowany przez nią miecz odegra ważną rolę w czasie mojej misji. Opuściłem wieś Odmęty i wróciłem do Wyzimy. Mam przeczucie, że domena Pani Jeziora była jedynym miejscem, w którym mógłbym zaznać spokoju. Szkoda. Ciekawostki * Przy pierwszym spotkaniu Pani Jeziora wspomni o syrence Sh'eenaz i jej ukochanym - księciu Aglovalu. Ich historia została opowiedziana w opowiadaniu "Trochę poświęcenia" w książce "Miecz przeznaczenia". Galeria G SS Pani Jeziora.jpg|Pani Jeziora w GWINCIE W1 SS Pani Jeziora 1.png|Portret w haśle "Pani Jeziora" w dziale "Postacie" w dzienniku Geralta W1 SS Pani Jeziora.png|Pełny render W1 SS Pani Jeziora karta seksu.png|Karta seksu Pani Jeziora W1 SS Pani Jeziora 2.png|Geralt i Pani Jeziora W1 SS Pomnik Pani Jeziora.png|Pomnik Pani Jeziora W3 SS Pani Jeziora 2.png|Pani Jeziora wręczająca miecz Geraltowi w trzeciej odsłonie gry. cs:Paní jezera (postava) de:Herrin des Sees en:Lady of the Lake (nymph) es:Dama del Lago fr:Dame du Lac (PNJ) hu:A Tó Úrnője (számítógépes játék) it:Signora del Lago (PNG) ru:Владычица Озера Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Krew i Wino Kategoria:Bogowie